User blog:Burn The Sandwing/TD Cast Opinions
Top 25 Total Drama Characters Disclaimer: This is not a poll, but a critique. This blog does not gather information from users or this wiki. This is my personal opinion. Total Drama has remained an iconic TV series, and has an enduring fandom that never dies. That being said, the characters are the main reason for this shows popularity. From the trashy characters like Beth, to the iconic characters like Lindsay, this is my opinion on the rankings of the Original TD cast. 25:Beth Beth is a seriously the most despicable original cast member of total drama. In season one, she was an ok character. She stood up to Heather and became independent. Season two, she was a finalist. But there were more deserving characters like Lindsay and Harold who should have made it to the finally. Beth, for being a finalist, didn't really do much, and was selfish when she ate all the girls cookies in that one scene. She also likes Justin when she has a boyfriend. She even says she thinks any head is better than Lindsay's, when they are best friends! In conclusion, Beth is a horrible character with little to no development, and just a weird character to make a finalist. 24:Blainley Blainey was really an unlikable character. First off, she wanted to humiliate Bridgette for drama in Bridgette over troubled waters, she kidnapped Bridgette and sends the latter to the Yukon, and she has an overall spoiled attitude. She is almost as bad as TDA Courtney. I don't understand why people like Blainley, when she has done many bad things. 23:Alejandro I despise alejandro. he manipulated countless girls on season three, and backstabbed them. He betrayed his so called friend Duncan, and he cheated with Bridgette on Geoff. This guy is a horrid person who's only goal is to ruin the lives of others. His relationship with heather was so bad and I didn't like it at all. Al is at this spot because he is such an evil character and he is annoying as well. 22:Trent Honestly, I never liked Trent. My immediate thoughts when he looked at Gwen in the first episode were, stop moving in on her you relationship rushing jerk. He was also too much of a cool guy, and it creased me how liked he was by the rest of the cast. And I don't get how so many people like the ship gwent. I was actually satisfied when he went home in TDI. But He didn't deserve what he got in TDA. He went completely nuts in TDA, and was obsessed with Gwen. But I did sympathize for him about the whole grandfather train thing. 21:Ezekiel Ezekiel in TDI was an ok character. To me he had some funny lines, and should have sticked around a bit longer. But in TDWT, the writers completely ruined his character. They made Ezekiel slowly turn into a greedy deranged golem rip off. It's a shame that Ezekiel wont be able to become human again, he kinda had some potential in my opinion. 20:Eva Eva was a sort of forgettable character with absolutely no plot except to be angry. But I could see Eva competing in the next season. If Eva came back, she might of had interesting plots, like a rivalry with Jo, or an alliance with lightning, and that age old grudge with Bridgette. So Eva may not be memorable as other characters, but she could still kick butt in the next season. 19:Katie Katie was an ok character. I hated her and Sadie's fights, because I don't like to see best friends fight. She and Sadie would have been a much better choice for ridonculous race than the generic Carrie and Devin. 18:Sadie Sadie was an ok character, but better than Katie. This is only because of her placement in the game, and had a bit more personality. I hated her and Sadie's fights, because I don't like to see best friends fight. Again, She and Katie would have been a much better choice for ridonculous race than the generic Carrie and Devin. 17:Duncan Duncan as a whole is a bad character, and a screen hog. In season one, I was fine with him, and his relationship with Courtney. Then TDA, Duncney became toxic, and I am honestly glad it's gone. It was such an abusive relationship. Then in world tour, his character wasn't helped much. He cheated on Courtney with Gwen, in which in this case he should have broken up with Courtney and finally said something about the way she was treating him. In all stars, once he was with Gwen, he started falling for Courtney again when he was with Gwen, and the gwuncan breakup was so stupid. Also, he outlasted every other TD contestant, even Owen. He is so overrated and is a jerk all his girlfriends. 16:Sierra Sierra was a competitor who literally depended on Cody to be a character. Her obsession with cody was creepy, and I just wanted her to leave cody alone. But sierra was a cool character, and in the last handful episodes, she redeemed herself. But still she was overall creepy and weird. 15:Justin Ah Justin. The almost antagonist. He is an ok character for me. He was a jerk to Gwen, his gags about his looks annoyed me, and the fact that he loved Courtney was honestly dumb. But despite all of this, he isn't a horrible character. I liked the smarter Justin not the only looks Justin. Yes he failed at being an antagonist, but if the writers gave him a chance, he might of been a great villain. 14:Cody Cody was a cool character. I was always someone who preferred him and Gwen over Trent and Gwen. In season 3, his main plot was basically to be stalked by sierra, and that's it. Although he might have been an independent contestant a few times, he literally got carried to the finale by sierra. Although I would prefer Cody over alejandro making it to the final two. 13:Leshawna Leshawna was a good character. She made I past a lot of iconic characters, and I loved it when she stood up to heather. In TDA, she lied in order to win a reward, and she said mean things about all the other cast mates. This damaged her character. Overall, Leshawna was a cool contestant that didn't deserve what she got in world tour. 12:Noah I always found that Noah's lines were funny, and his friendship with Owen was funny. I liked Noah in ridonculous race, before he met Emma. When he did his whole character was dependent on her, something I don't like. I cringed every time they interacted. Overall, Noah was funny, but ended up becoming a gooey sap. 11:Heather In TDI, heather was on of the most annoying, mean, and hate worthy characters on the show. She literally was a total jerk to everyone. It was so satisfying to see her go home, and every time the gophers lost, I wanted heather to go, and it creased me every time she didn't. In world tour though, she proved herself as an ok contestant when it came to being nice. She was still mean, but she improved, and now has her only remaining friend(which is Cody). Heather didn't deserve to get eliminated by alejandro, and the TDI or even TDWT heather would have proudly presented the invincibility statue, and realize that Chris said whoever finds it, gets to keep it. Overall, heather was an unlikable character, that turned into a character that I like now(at least, the heather of today, the heather of island was so stupid). 10:Tyler Tyler was an overall funny character. In the first season, I didn't really think much of him other than "he is nice, i'm sad that he got eliminated". But then, in world tour, he proved himself as a really funny character. His relationship with Lindsay was funny, and I was so glad when Lindsay finally remembered Tyler. I also liked his expression when he saw Duncan and Gwen kiss. Tyler earns this spot for being likable and funny. 9:DJ Dj was an awesome competitor in island. He was a beast and sweet and lovable. In TDA, his alliance with chef was annoying to me, and kinda ruined his character, but DJ redeemed himself by voting himself off the show, and telling the truth. In TDWT though, what happened to him was cruel. First off, before the show, in TDA aftermath, The hosts explained that DJ and his mamma lost everything, which was unnessaccary cruelty. Then, the whole animal curse thing happened. I hated how DJ accidently hurt animals, I don't know why the creators decided to treat poor DJ this way, but it sure derailed him. There was hope for him in Jamaica me sweet, but then ALEJANDRO had to ruin everything. Overall, DJ was an abused character who deserves nothing more than the best. 8:Izzy Izzy was a crazy, funny, and exciting character. Her goofy acts were very hilarious and I love seeing them. I don't know why Owen and Izzy haven't talked to each other since the Jamaica episode but if they are not friends anymore, I will rage because their relationship is so funny. I hated that Izzy got beaten up by mal in her TDAS cameo. STUPID MIKE! Overall, Izzy is an awesome character who I think deserves more funny moments! 7:Geoff TDI was Geoff's best season. he got far, got the girl of his dreams, and made lots of friends along the way. In the beginning of TDA, Geoff was still likable, but gidgette turned from a cute couple to a make out fest, and that was Geoff's downfall in the actual competition. But when the TD aftermath episodes started, Geoff wasn't himself. He turned into a sadistic carbon copy of Chris, and he said rating were more important than friends and the lives of others. The main reason why Geoff is at this spot instead of below the top ten is TDRR. In Ridonculous race, Geoff came back and was so funny, positive, chill, and competitive. And his buddy Brody was cool too, although I wish it was Bridgette instead. 6:Gwen Gwen in TDI was amazing. She was strong, independent, hardworking, and stood up to heather. Her relationship with Trent is not at all iconic to me, for I don't like Trent, but without the moments with Trent, Gwen was awesome. TDA kind of busted her character, making her throw challenges for the grips, and be despised by half the fandom, most people taking Trent's side on the latter and Gwen's breakup. I am on Gwen's side on the breakup matter. I mean who would want to date a guy who wanted to brand the first letter of your name on his chest? Then in world tour, she liked Duncan. It came from nowhere but at least it made sense. Then Gwen cheated with Duncan on Gwen, and knew it was wrong, which is just cruel. But Gwen acted on her feelings, and it was Duncan who caused the deed. Then in TDAS, she became someone who wanted to make things up with Courtney, even though in season 3 she disliked Courtney and liked Duncan more. She also became this friendly person who interacted with Zoey and Cameron, some of the worst TD characters. She ended up breaking up with Duncan, but if I was her, I would too. The gwuncan break up was horribly written, and I think they should have stayed a couple, because there was no reason to break it up. Overall, Gwen is iconic, and stands as one of the fan favorites of the franchise. 5:Owen Owen is probably one of the most lovable contestants of the cast. His fart jokes are sometimes disgusting, but he makes up for it with his positive attitude and love for food. Many sadly say Owen is overrated, because he gets to much screen time. If anyone is overrated, it's Duncan. He has a love triangle that is so popular, it leaves all the other ships in the dust. And yet poor Owen is targeted only because he has many cameos and a lot of screen time. I have to admit that action derailed him a bit by making him come back to stir up the doodoo. But when all is said and done, TDWT and TDRR made up for it. 4:Bridgette Bridgette is probably one of the most likable and nicest total drama characters. In TDI, she was a beast, and was nice to everyone. Her relationship with Geoff was iconic, and has held up all 7 seasons. But this is where my praise ends for Bridgette. This surfer girl cheated on her boyfriend. She was attracted to alejandro, which derailed her character, and she was absent every other aftermath because of Blainley. She never got a chance to redeem herself. Overall, Bridgette is one of the kindest characters, which is one reason why I like her. 3:Courtney Courtney seems to be the writers punching bag. From having her get pointless injuries in world tour, to having her character ruined in TDA and TDAS, Courtney is the most abused character of the show. Courtney started out as a character who I liked, and grew on me, and her relationship with Duncan was actually ok by me. But then TDDDDI(Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island)made her more greedy, uncaring, selfish, and willing to drop contestants from a hot air balloon. This was not the Courtney of TDI, but a newer, more hateworthy Courtney. Throughout season 2, she is constantly being rude, being whiny, and most of all, abusing Duncan, physically and mentally, to the point where there is a giant list that he "has" to follow to make Duncan the perfect boyfriend. She ended up getting eliminated and she deserved to get eliminated. TDWT was her redemption season, she was still bossy, but all her whininess and manipulativeness was gone, and she was making friends too(Gwen). But then, just when she was becoming a better person, Duncan came back for no reason what so ever. She then yelled at him and we went straight back to TDA Courtney, but then she apologized, which Courtney never did before. Duncan should have taken this as a sign that Courtney improving her attitude, and their relationship could be rebuilt. But no, Duncan went and cheated on her with Gwen. If he didn't want to be with Courtney, he should have broken up with her, but because he didn't, he is now a cheater. I blame Duncan for this situation, even though Courtney could have not yelled. Then Courtney got unfairly eliminated when Chris didn't have time for a tiebreaker. Courtney could have won world tour if it wasn't for Chris's laziness. TDAS then redeemed her. She moved on from Duncan and found a new boyfriend, and she made things right with Gwen again. But then, Sundae Muddy Sundae ruined her just for an excuse for mike and Zoey to make it to the finale. Courtney promises Gwen to take her to the finale, makes a chart saying she will eliminate her second last, thus making Courtney lie. Then stupid MIKE/MAL showed the cast the chart, making everyone despise Courtney. This made Courtney go back to TDA Courtney, and Gwen assumed Courtney was pretending to be friends her to get far, which was not true. Then it lead to Courtney getting eliminated, leaving DUMB MIKE AND ZOEY with secured spots in the finale. Overall, Courtney is a character with need of redemption, and if the writers would stop abusing her and start making her the person who waved at the contestants in season one, she would be more of an iconic character. 2:Harold Next is lovable geek, Harold! Harold's performances such as winning the dodgeball competition, and winning the talent contest with his beatboxing. In TDA, Harold was funny, and gave comic relief when needed, especially after a scene with the toxicity of Duncney. His love of nerdy things was so cool, and his relationship with leshawna was hilarious, although I feel bad for Harold, as leshawna rejected him. In TDA, he got eliminated in favor of Duncan, the screenhogger/lier/cheater. I loved that he pantsed Duncan as revenge for all the cruel unnessaccary things Duncan did to Harold. Also, I wish Harold sticked around in world tour, because I feel he had more to offer. Duncan should not have gotten farther than him every time. His act of voting off Courtney is the one thing I don't like about the character though, as Courtney would have made it farther in the competition. But I still adore Harold, and he is my second favorite character. 1:......Lindsay! Lindsay was an amazing competitor. Here time on the show made her a more developed and smart person. Her relationship with Tyler was so adorable, especially in TDWT. In TDA she got smarter, and she was proving herself to be among iconic characters. I loved when she finally stood up to heather, and she cursed her out(this moment was later ruined when Fresh TV did an uncensored version and posted it within the episode on Netflix). But in Rock n' Rule, Lindsay got eliminated in favor of Duncan only because 1. Duncan is one of the writers pets. And 2. Lindsay's voice actor left the show for a bit. I wish Lindsay won TDA, and not Duncan or Beth. And TDAS derailed her by making her lose all her development and become someone who could be easily eliminated in favor of MIKE AND ZOEY. Despite this, Lindsay is one of the only well liked original TD contestants, and remains a fan favorite, even after all the bashing she has gotten. Category:Blog posts